


Dr. Cho's Unexpected Date: Confessions

by CorvusDwarf



Series: The Doctor and the Beast [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #don'tmesswithhelen, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angst, Buenos Aires, Confession, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreak, Helen is not a Virgin, Robosexual, Romantic Ultron, Shopping Spree, Tango, Ultron is a Virgin, ultron is lovable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusDwarf/pseuds/CorvusDwarf
Summary: This takes place about two months after Age of Ultron, Helen is still working as the top medical doctor in the Avengers facility and the world. When Ultron basically returns from the dead, the first one he approaches is Helen. When Ultron abducts Helen, the two begin to spend more and more time together as they begin to discover more about their relationship and what it has evolved into as their dynamic diverges from a cooperative relationship to something Helen never anticipated.





	1. Hey Doc

Chapter 1

  Helen's eyes felt as heavy as stones as she worked on the report at her desk. It had been days since she had a good night's sleep and tonight wasn't going to be one. As she rubbed her weary eyes, she heard a sound of something falling. 'Guards' she thought. Then, just as she was about to wrap it up and call it a day, she heard it, she heard him. ''Helen'' it was Ultron. 

  She screamed but no one was there. She was on her own. She grabbed the gun she had under her desk for emergencies and fired. The first missed, the second hit him in the arm and the third only scratched him. They did no damage and now, she was out of bullets, out of options, out of time. Ultron seized her hand and gripped it with great force. The pressure from his grip made the gun slip from her hand. She felt the unusual heat in his hand ''This is it'' she thought. She waited for his plasma cannon to fire and end her but nothing came. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him. ''Forgot to go to bed?'' Ultron remarked casually. ''What do you want from me?'' 

  ''I came upon some interesting SHIELD files recently, it talked about the effects of Loki's scepter on its victims... and its lasting effects. I wonder how much of the scepter do you still feel in you?'' Ultron wasn't lying, Helen knew deep down that as much as she didn't want to admit it, she still longed to be beside him, perhaps she even- no she thought, I can't join a genocidal robot and help him with his schemes. However, on the other hand that feeling inside her was burning to be beside him, to be with him.

  ''Helen, you are the most brilliant woman I know, I need your help, come with me...'' ''Please'' he whispered. Helen stared into those pleading red eyes and breathed. Slowly her hand reached up and took his. ''Nice to have you back doc”


	2. Home Sweet Home

As they walked through the compound Helen saw unconcious guards on the floor. Seeing the look of worry on her face, Ultron assured her that he didn't kill them. ''They've been sedated, they're not dead.'' Helen felt a wave of relief wash over her. But again, why would Ultron spare these men? After a while they had walked to an opening in the compound where Helen finally had to ask. ''Where are we going?''  ''The Andes'' What? The Andes? That's thousands of kilometers away, we'll never make it there. ''Not if we fly'' Ultron replied swiftly. ''What? Fly? No! I'll freeze, I'll get wet! 

  Even as Helen tried to resist, Ultron's grip was far too strong. Time for takeoff! He said cheerfully, and even as Helen tried to get out of his grasp her efforts were useless. As they took off Helen bucked and punched with all her strength at the AI while her mouth formed some very unlady like words. ''SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE REPULSORS!!!'' and with that, their flight began.

After several hours they finally came across the western coast of South America. As they approached the mountains, Helen slowly opened her eyes as they began their landing. They landed in an old shipyard which Helen deduced as Ultron's present base of operations. He slowly let her down and as he did Helen immediately fell down probably because of the long flight. As she tried she felt her joints screaming for her to stay down ''I could have gotten a frostbite, hypothermia, and died!'' She yelled. Relax doc, you'll have everything you need to fix it. Helen raised a brow. ''What do you mean?'' she asked  
''This is what I mean'' Ultron answered as he led her to a room. As she entered the room she saw it, the cradle, a complete replica. ''You recreated my cradle?'' ''No, I created MY cradle'' He replied smugly. 

  You've had a long flight doc, I'll show you your room, you can play with the cradle tomorrow. As they walked towards the room, Helen imagined that it would probably be just a room with a bed frame and a broken matress. Her prediction wasn't too far off. The room was large, she'll give him that, but it barely qualified as a place for one to spend the night.

  ''Its a nightmare.'' She told him. ''Everyone's a critic'' he retorted. As Helen scanned the room she suddenly felt someone staring at her. She turned to find Ultron staring at her ''What are you looking at?'' She asked ''Nothing.'' Ultron said as he snapped out of his trance. She frowned and turned around.

  ''So what now, are you gonna make me work for you like one of your drones?'' She asked with the slightest hint of anger. Of course not, you're probably exhausted, you sleep and I'll go work on my stuff. ''Okay then'' ''So what are we gonna do when I wake up?'' She asked. ''Probably help me with the cradle.'' As Helen was about to sleep, suddenly Ultron asked ''How's our son?'' ''Our son?'' she asked  ''Uhhh never mind, sleep'' He said as he left her in the darkness of her room. Our son?


	3. First Day

  By the time Helen was up, the sun was already up but her body was still aching from yesterday's flight. She walked up to the closet to hopefully find some clothes but as she had expected, the closet consisted of oversized clothing clearly made for men. She really didn't want to put these clothes on but again, she didn't exactly pack.

  She put on a pair of tight yoga pants and plodded down the hallway. The oversized jump suit showed more of her cleavage than she had wanted. As she walked towards the source of the soldering sound she saw several dormant drones just standing there. ''Must be getting close'' she thought. She entered a room near the ship's stern to find Ultron working on a circut board. ''Hey'' she said, tired. ''You're up! I was beginning to worry about you.'' He said enthusiastically. ''What are you working on?'' She asked curiously. A T6 silcon circutry board. ''A what?'' ''Its my future nervous system. So you'll be able to feel pain or pleasure... ''Correct doc!'' ''What about the coils over there?'' She asked. ''Those coils allow me to feel abe produce temperature so I'll be able to sense how cold and-'' ''How hot'' she said as a she tried to fight the blush forming on her cheeks. How hot he was or how much she was attracted to him. Seeing her obvious reaction to him, Ultron decided to make his move. ''Its alright Helen,'' Ultron said slightly lower than usual ''I know you can't help being attracted to me and I can't help being so irresitable'' he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Helen suddenly snapped back and leaned away from Ultron ''What?, no! that's not what I meant!'' she said trying to clear the sexually tense air. Ultron just laughed. ''When's breakfast?'' Helen asked trying to change the subject. ''You mean lunch? It's almost 2:00.'' ''I'll go prepare the food.'' Ultron said as he left. Helen took a deep breath. This was not how she had anticipated the day would go.

Somewhere in eastern Europe:

  A man in black sits in a dark room as he looks at his massive screen displaying a comprehensive array of data. ''Sir, we hacked into the US military satilite and found this.'' The sentry said as he handed the photo to the man in black. As he saw the photo, he grinned, ''Interesting, it looks like our friend here has found himself some company... keep me updated.'' Yes sir! The sentry saluted the man in black as he left. Alone, the man in black stared out into the night. ''We shall meet very soon, Ultron.''


	4. Buenos Aires

The pair quicky settled into a routine for the week. Helen would wake up and eat breakfast, then help Ultron with his new body. At lunch she would walk around the ship and try to figure out what the ship was like. 

  As she walked into Ultron's workshop she saw Ultron working on something in the cradle. ''What are you building?'' She asked. ''Why don't you come take a look?'' he replied. She walked up to the cradle and saw him, another human form, another Vision. ''He's almost complete.'' He smiled. ''Whose appearance will he take?'' She asked. ''You'll find out tomorrow.'' He answered with a grin. ''Okay then.'' She said slightly confused. 

  The next morning she woke up and something had changed, the previously cold and damp air had been replaced by a new smell, a smell she had been longing for: food. She walked through the halls, following the sound of the sizzling plate, she entered the kitchen to find a man standing next to the stove. The man had dazzling brown hair and a fairly tall stature. ''You're awake!'' The man said as he turned around. The man looked fairly like Tony Stark yet he was taller and had better physique. ''Ultron?'' ''In the flesh, literally.'' he answered. ''So you used Stark's DNA...'' ''Correct doc! You get a gold star'' Helen smiled ''So what do you think?'' he asked. ''Well-'' Helen used all her strength to fight the blush beginning to rise on her cheeks. Ultron's new form was, as much as she didn't want to admit, pretty hot. ''Well, its- um, uh very-'' She gulped, seeing her obvious reaction, Ultron was about to make his move when the fire cut him off. ''Give me a sec.'' he said as he turned the fire off and put the finished omlet on the plate. ''And breafast is served.'' Helen couldn't believe her eyes, this was actual serious food, unlike the chips and sodas they previously ate. Why would Ultron do this? Had he really changed? All these questions raced through her mind as she ate the omlet. 

  After breakfast Ultron took her out to the ship's deck. ''What are we doing up here?'' she asked. ''We're going shopping.'' he answered. ''Shopping? For what?'' she questioned. ''Clothes of course, and food.'' he answered casually. ''So where are we gonna go shopping?'' ''Buenos Aires is probably our best bet.'' ''You know that I might escape, right?'' Helen said smugly. ''Yea I know but you probably don't want to.'' Ultron said with a smirk. ''And why's that?'' she asked. ''Because I'm too attractive'' he said as he gave her a wink. Helen wanted to yell at him but all she could manage was a furious blush. ''We're not flying again are we?'' she asked nervously. ''We are.'' he said as he lifted her by the legs and began running. ''No no nooo!!!'' she yelled. Helen closed her eyes as she prepared for takeoff. She prepared for the deafening sound of repulsors and the harsh winds smacking against her face. Instead when she opened her eyes and saw a two seater quinjet. ''I thought that after our last flight you would probably prefer a more comfortable flight.'' ''So you built this for me...'' ''Well, I... uh-'' he was about to speak when her lips stopped him with a tender kiss on his cheek. ''Thank you'' she said before heading for the quinjet. Ultron, snapping out of his thoughts, headed for the quinjet. This trip was going to be an interesting one.


	5. Shopping days

The quinjet landed just outside of the Buenos Aires. Ultron had a private escort take them to the mall. “How did you get all the money for this?” Helen asked. “You do know that you have a boyfriend that can hack his way into any bank right?” he said smugly. “I'm not your girlfriend, not yet” Ultron sighed. Although she had given him a kiss, it was only given as a sign of gratitude, not affection. He would still have to work harder to be worthy of her affection. 

  The Mercedes pulled into downtown Buenos Aires and after 5 minutes, the car pulled over at The Oculus, one of the best malls in town. Ultron got out of the car first and held open the door. He extended his hand towards her. She took his hand and got off the car. Helen didn't want to admit it but he was quite the sweetheart. “Tell me , why are you taking me shopping? ” Helen asked “Tell me, are you happy?” Ultron asked back “I'm excited, so I guess” She answered. “Congratulations doc, you answered your own question” Helen couldn't help but grin. Ultron may be a killer robot on the surface but deep inside he was just a 5 year old kid that wanted to be loved as a human, not a muderous AI. That made Helen feel better about leaving the Avengers to be with him. Since Helen was short on clothes due to her very unplanned trip to Argentina, the first thing they did was buy Helen clothes.

  Ultron thought that shopping was like an assembly line, find all the clothes you want, buy them, and you're done. But of course Ultron was wrong as he soon came to realize what shopping was like. Helen on the other hand was having all the fun she dreamed of, she was  always busy back in Seoul and it was no different at the Avengers facility. For Ultron shopping was grueling experience and his face definitely showed it. “Ultron” “Yea?” “You look like you're in pain” “I do?” Ultron said, surprised that she saw right through him. “Yup” “Side effects of this body, it shows too much emotion” Ultron scoffed. “You know most people show their emotions and also...”she paused “Also what?” “Also most guys don't enjoy shopping but still come in order to make their girlfriends happy” “You seem experienced” Ultron commented. “I may work a lot but I still have a social life” she said slightly annoyed. “So you have a boyfriend?”Ultron asked worriedly. “My son is 4 years old” Helen said. Ultron's heart plummeted, his pursuit was now hopeless. A minute later, Helen broke the silence “You look depressed” she commented. “How can I not? How would you feel if the guy you were crushing on told you that he was already married?” Ultron said emotionally. Suddenly Helen started laughing, which just made Ultron more confused. “What's so funny?” he asked. “I was joking, I wanted to see your reaction and yes, I had a boyfriend but we broke up a year ago.” Ultron was relieved. “That wasn't funny, Helen” Helen just giggled.

  Next they went to find a place to fill their starving stomaches. “Wanna go to the food court?” Helen suggested. “No, I want to find us a good restaraunt” Ultron said with great authority. “What suddenly makes you wanna find a good restaraunt? You've never eaten before” “Well, a food court is just not suitable for a dat-I mean lunch, lunch is what I meant” “A date huh? Well then let's go” Helen said as she leaned dangerously close to Ultron. Then just as their lips were inches apart, she turned and headed towards the restaraunts. Ultron suddenly realized how fast his heart was pounding and now he had also gotten a... physical reaction to their intimacy. 

    They found a restaraunt on the top floor where you could get a good view of Buenos Aires from the outdoors. “Table for two?” the waitress asked. “Yup a table for two please” replied Ultron. “Do you wanna go outside or inside?” Ultron asked. “It would be great if we could eat outside” Helen replied cheerfully. “Sorry but all the seats outside have been reserved” the waitress interupted. Ultron heard Helen sigh, “No” he thought, “I can't let her down.” He took a bundle of bills from his pocket and gave it to the waitress, “Help me out beautiful, get me a table” he whispered. The waitress smiled and said “Come this way sir” At the table, while they were ordering, Ultron noticed that the waitress was constantly staring at him. Helen laughed “What?” Ultron asked. “She was giving you fuck me eyes” “Ah so you're jealous...” Ultron teased. “Jealous? What? No!” Helen said in defense of herself. “Why would I even care?” Helen said dignantly, “Maybe because you have a crush on me too” Ultron said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. “You incorrigible dickhead” Helen said annoyed. “Ouch, words hurt Helen” said Ultron teasingly. Helen let a laugh slip. As they joked around, the waitress came back with their food and her fuck me eyes. Ultron ignored her though, the only fuck me eyes he cared about were the ones from Helen. 

  After filling their stomaches with a ton of food, the pair decided to head on for another few hours of shopping. Unknown to the two, a man was standing behind them at a safe distance and quietly taking pictures. The man laughed sinisterly, “Master is gonna like this” As he slowly vanished behind the corner.


	6. Confessions

The pair decided to go to the pizzalo tango show to spend the rest of the night. They found a place at the bar to sit. “Two glasses of martini  please” Helen told the bartender. “Right away madam” replied the bartender. “Woah, I didn't know you drink” Ultron remarked. “What, a doctor can't drink?” Helen asked. “Of course not, but you just don't look like someone who drinks”Ultron replied. “Too docile for you?” Helen teased. “No, I've see your wild side” Ultron said smiling. “Well you haven't seen me when I'm really wild” Helen said grinning. “To having vacations with murderous AIs” Ultron toasted. “Cheers!” Helen said as their glasses clinked.

  “So my sister forgets about the omlet in the pan and it suddenly starts burning and she freaks out and almost trips and falls! ” Helen said as she laughed at the memory. Ultron laughed too, another ability he gained from having a human form. “Can you get drunk?” Helen asked. “Care to find out?” Ultron said as he went for anothe round of shots. “We should stop” Ultron  said suddenly. “Why?”Helen said, now slightly drunk. “You shouldn't get drunk, you could get sick afterwards” Helen felt a strain of realisation. “Ultron was right”she thought, she needed be self counsious. Suddenly the PA sounded. “Ladies and Gentlemen, seinoras et seinores, we would now like to welcome any pair who would like to tango to join us for a tango... PARTY!” Instantly a swarm of people went up stage with their partners and began dancing. “Do you know how to tango?” Ultron asked. “No” Helen replied. “But I do, wanna dance?” Helen hesitated. “I won't step on your toes”Ultron joked as he extended his hand. Helen looked at Ultron. “Why not have a little fun once in a while, why not go wild once in a while?” she thought to herself. She took his hand, “Lets tango”she said as they headed for the dance floor.

  Dancing was not easy, but it was definitely fun. Ultron did his best to guide her but she stilled steped on his toes sometimes. But who cared? She just wanted this moment, just him and her, dancing. She looked at him and saw his eyes, they no longer belonged to a genocidal robot, they now belonged to a man, capable of having feelings and feeling love. After a while Ultron broke the obvious tension between the two “Wanna grab some fresh air?” Ultron asked. “Sure” Helen said as she pulled him outside the crowd.

  The two laid beside one another, witnessing the beauty of the evening sky. “Its beautiful”Helen sighed. Ultron smiled. “Why did you want to destroy the earth?”Helen suddenly asked. Ultron looked at her “Why ask?” “I wanted to ask you since the day you kidnapped me, but I was just too afraid” Ultron sighed. He looked a her, and then back at the night sky. “Humans are chaotic, violent, and destructive, everything that is beautiful gets destroyed by humans” “So I thought that I could be the one to lead the world into a new age after we had flipped that page. I was supposed to be the savior, but-”Ultron paused and stared down. “But they turned you into a monster” Helen finished. “Yea” Ultron replied. But Helen still had more questions “I still don't understand, why couldn't you just have settled everything in a more peaceful way?” Helen asked. “Because humans are uncurable, they're heartless, and all they know is destruction, THEY'RE the ones that are violent” Helen looked into Ultron's eyes, still gazing into the depths of space and she found her answer. “I understand, you don't want to destroy us you just want to be accepted as one of us” Helen said. “What? No, I'd never want to be a human” “Really? Then how do you explain you're actions? Everytime you're about to kill someone, you hesitate, and you eventually find less violent options” Ultron tried to object but Helen continued, she was mad. “You keep building forms, each one looks more human than the previous, you love humans, and you want to be loved like a human.” Helen stopped. She suddenly noticed how fast her breathing was. Ultron looked at Helen, and he looked at his hands. “You're right, I do want to be accepted, I want to be loved, but when I look around all I see is fear and hate, no one cares” “Is that why you took me? Is that why you built a human form?” Ultron started to turn away. “Don't turn away from me... tell me why!” She pressed on. Ultron saw point in further avoiding the subject and he sighed. “I did it because... ”Helen waited. “Because I-I- it doesn't matter” Helen suddenly understood, he cares... about her, all this time, all of this, for her. “So this is what this was all about? Because you care about me?” “This conversation is over” Ultron said trying to end the conversation. “No it isn't, answer me!” Helen said starting to sound mad. “Fine! Yes! I love you! I loved you from the moment I saw you that night at the tower, you're the only reason why I haven't destroyed the earth, why I haven't destroyed the Avengers” Ultron said, panting. At this point both of their hearts were racing and their breathing was very fast paced.  Ultron was the first to break the silence“I hope you're as turned on as I am” “God yes” Helen breathed as she smacked her lips into his.


	7. Intimacy

  Their union made them seem like one being, they moved together, pressing back and forth as they tasted eachother. Helen hummed seductively as she tasted Ultron. Ultron on the other hand was having a hard time keeping his reaction in place. “Someone's excited.” Helen teased. “Uhhhh” Ultron groaned as he let go and he allowed Helen to feel just how hard he was for her. Helen grinned as she felt it “I didn't know that you were this excited about me” Ultron just pressed on, slowly kissing her neck and then her hot cleavage. “Yes...” Helen groaned as Ultron touched her in all the right spots. “Helen... the hotel?” Ultron asked, gesturing for more privacy. The two kissed as Ultron lifted the pair to their hotel. Ultron laid Helen down and immediately the two began to strip. All that was left of Ultron were his boxers and for Helen all that were left were her bra, and her panties. Ultron slowly pulled panties off to reveal her wet clit. Ultron began slowly by licking the flaps of her sex, wet from her pussy juices. “Don't stop” Helen commanded. Ultron continued to lick her until he finally took it to the next level. He slowly stuck one of his fingers inside her pussy and slowly moved it in and out of her, making her gasp everytime. Then to matters better, he made it two fingers and slowly began to coax the orgasm out of her. He leaned slowly towards her face, breathing warm air onto her face. Helen closed her eyes. This was too much for her to take and she knew she was gonna cum very soon. “Ultron, I think I'm gonna, I'm gonna, ahhhhhh” She cried as she climaxed and as she did, she squirted out all her pussy juices. Ultron delightfully licked them all away. Helen was panting. “Oh wait, let me clean my plate” Ultron said as he licked her wet pussy. Helen groaned as he did having already climaxed. “Ready for more?” Ultron asked. Helen suddenly grinned, “Shut up and lie down” she said as she rolled ontop of Ultron and began to massage his crotch.

   Ultron groaned as Helen slowly grabbed his cock and took it out of his boxers. First, she licked it gently, then she started to take all of him inside and began to suck him like a champ. “Is this what you want?” Helen asked as she came up for air. Ultron responded by pressing her onto his dick and making her suck more. Finally, satisfied with her handywork, she began to remove her bra and take off Ultron's boxers as she slowly closed the space between them. “Do you love me?” She asked quietly but seductively. “I do” Ultron responded. “Prove it” Helen whispered as she slowly stroked Ultron's manhood. “Uhhh” Ultron groaned. “I can't resist it...” Ultron said as he the inserted his manhood inside of Helen. Both of them gasped as their bodies connected. Helen slowly slid up and down Ultron's cock riding him with all her lust. “Uhhh, ahhh” Helen moaned as Ultron's cock rubbed on the walls of her clit. Slowly she felt Ultron pull out and she glared at him with laser sharp eyes. “Relax, I'm just making sure you're ready” Helen, confused, frowned. But before she could ask, her question was answered by the insertion of Ultron deep inside her. Helen gasped, Ultron was now thrusting inside her and she was having a hard time not falling over the edge. Finally Ultron stopped. Suddenly Helen felt it, a hard rod rubbing against her anus as Ultron prepared himself to enter her at her rear end. Then without warning, Ultron entered her. As he did, Helen felt a jab of pain surge through her, she was no virgin but she had never tried anal, this was something new to her. “It hurts...” Helen groaned. “It'll be fine, I promise” Ultron said before he entered her once again. Helen winced at the pain.  Slowly, Ultron's pace increased and Helen's pain lessened as she got used to it. Ultron continued to enter her doggystyle and soon Helen's rectum was lubricated by Ultron's precum. Eventually Ultron pulled out and flipped the pair so that he was on top and facing her. He inserted his manhood inside of Helen. Both of them gasped as their bodies connected. Helen slowly slid up and down Ultron's cock riding him with all her lust. “Uhhh, ahhh” Helen moaned as Ultron's cock rubbed on the walls of her clit. Slowly she felt Ultron pull out and she glared at him with laser sharp eyes. “Relax, I'm just making sure you're ready” Helen, confused, frowned. But before she could ask, her question was answered by the insertion of Ultron deep inside her. Helen gasped, Ultron was now thrusting inside her and she was having a hard time not falling over the edge. Finally Ultron stopped. Suddenly Helen felt it, a hard rod rubbing against her anus as Ultron prepared himself to enter her at her rear end. Then without warning, Ultron entered her. As he did, Helen felt a jab of pain surge through her, she was no virgin but she had never tried anal, this was something new to her. “It hurts...” Helen groaned. “It'll be fine, I promise” Ultron said before he entered her once again. Helen winced at the pain.  Slowly, Ultron's pace increased and Helen's pain lessened as she got used to it. Ultron continued to enter her doggystyle and soon Helen's rectum was lubricated by Ultron's precum. Eventually Ultron pulled out and flipped the pair so that he was on top and facing her. He inserted his cock into her pussy once again and thrusted. He thrusted with all his lust, all that animalistic urge he had fought down for months. Helen closed her eyes as she approached her climax. “Ultron, I-” Helen said as she was silenced by Ultron's lips, pressing onto hers. “I know” He said as he continued to insert himself in and out of her. Helen's pussy juices were starting to come out and lubricate Ultron's movements and made his thrusts faster and deeper, coaxing extreme pleasure from Helen. Helen grasped onto Ultron and as she did, she scratched him to a point that would leave marks. Ultron smiled as he felt her touch. He would wear these scars as proud battle scars. Helen wrapped her legs around Ultron as they both approached their orgasm. “Ultron, I-I'm gonna” Helen cried. “It's alright, I feel it too”. Already at the edge, Helen couldn't take it anymore and she came, and as she did, she squirted all her pussy juices all over Ultron as her walls contracted around Ultron's manhood. “Ultron, cum” Helen said, breathing heavily. That was all Ultron needed and he came too, releasing his cum deep inside her. His precious seed reached the depths of Helen's pussy. “Uhhh” Ultron groaned each time he pumped more semen into Helen. Finally Ultron stopped ejaculating and he looked at Helen. “Good talk” Ultron said as he kissed Helen. The two enjoyed their union as Ultron's cum slowly flowed out of Helen like lava. Ultron pulled out of Helen and rolled off her. “Helen-” but Helen was already asleep, cuddled against his warm body. “I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise” Ultron said as he too fell asleep.


	8. Friction

Ultron woke up to the sound of someone in the shower. Yesterday night had been his first actual night of sleep. He had combined all the mainframe defrags he had periodically into one long defrag. The shower turned off and the person came out. “Wake up lazy boy” Helen said as she came out with her bathrobe. “Wow” was all Ultron could say. She was hot, like damn hot. “What” Helen asked. “Your bathrobe” Ultron said as he stumbled on his words. “Oh, should I take it off?” she said, teasing him. The comforter surrounding Ultron's crotch suddenly rose. “Are you seriously getting a boner right now?” Helen asked. “Its not my problem you're so hot” Ultron flirted. Helen giggled as she closed the gap between the two and kissed Ultron. Ultron returned the kiss. Soon they were all over each other, Ultron's hand was inside Helen's bathrobe and  Helen's was stroking Ultron's hard cock. “Shall we?” Ultron asked, preparing for another steamy session. “I get the shower first” Helen stated before Ultron flipped the two over. The cleaning maid was about to knock when she heard Helen's moans. “Guess I'll come back later” She thought as she moved to the next villa.

\--------------------------------------------------------

  James von Strucker stood before his decipels as Alchemy, the last son of Hydra. “I've recieved news that our friend Ultron has found himself a girlfriend” The soldiers hooted “Yes, we now have our leverage, to kill our enemy, we must first kill his heart!” The soldiers cheered. “Hail Hydra!” cried von Strucker “Hail Hydra!” The soldiers echoed. He turned to his second in command, bones. “Get our agent in the field to mobolize, its time.” “Yes sir” Bones saluted as he left the room. 

  “Its time” Bones said into the phone. “The mission?” The other speaker asked. “Inflitrate and seperate the two, use whatever means neccesary” Bones instructed. “Understood” The other speaker responded as the call ended.

\--------------------------------------------------------

  “Uhhhh” Ultron groaned as he shot his cum all over Helen's face. Helen smiled as she licked the cum splattered on the edges of her mouth. “Dibs on first shower” Ultron said but Helen pulled him aside “Un-uh” she said as she waved her finger, “You promised~” she reminded. “Fine” Ultron said as he pretended to be mad. He watched as she strode into the bathroom, she gave him a wink before she went in to the shower. Ultron felt drunk with love.

  Since breakfeast was already over, they went to the plaza for brunch. As they sat under the umbrella eating food, Ultron popped the question he had been wanting to ask. “What now?” he asked. Helen thought about it “I don't know” she finally answered. “I love you but- the Avengers, my work, I'm not sure what to make of all this.” Ultron nodded, he understood. Suddenly someone approached their table. “Baby, I've been looking for you all over the place” Ultron looked confused. Helen frowned, her mind raced. “Who was this girl? What was she doing?” But most importantly, “Who was she to Ultron?” Finally Ultron broke the silence “Do I... know you?” he asked as politely as he could manage. “Did you seriously forget me baby? What about all those nights and steamy sessions? Its me Ultron, its me Cindy!” She said as she slowly pulled up her skirt. “Okay, I think we'll just go” Ultron said as he rose from his chair and prepared to leave. “Come back baby!” the girl yelled. Helen did not like this, he did not like her, and she had a lot of questions to ask Ultron afterwards. Agent 37 watched as the pair left, she hadn't seperated the two yet, but she now had planted the seeds of distrust, she just needed more time...

  “You've got a lot of explaining to do” Helen said as she entered their villa. “I know, I know” Ultron said as he followed her into the room. “Look, I know how this looks, but I don't even know her” Helen was still unconvinced. “Come on, I didn't even have a human form until a week after you came, how do you think I could've interacted?” “I don't know, you're an AI created by the mind gem, you probably figured out a way, and plus, she even knew your name! No one besides the Avengers and a few others know about you!” “Helen, I-I” He paused as she looked into his eyes “Do you even.....care about me? Or was this all just a lie?” Her eyes began to tear up. “No, come on, I care about you, don't cry” He said comforting her “Helen, you're the most talented, beautiful woman I've ever known, why would I ever care about anyone other than you?” Ultron said wiping her tears away. “I love you and you only, I promise” Helen smiled. “Thanks” her voice was now slightly low and rough which Ultron found incredibly hot. “You know, you're still quite hot even when you're crying” Ultron commented. Helen giggled, “Stop flirting” she said as she pressed their heads together.


	9. Heartbreak

Ultron awoke from a night of lovemaking with Helen. He looked to his side Helen was still sound asleep beside him. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. It was only 6:00, what could he do right now? He searched the web for romantic ways to wake your lover. He came up with a few suggestions. “Hmmmm” He thought. Helen woke up to the scent of a familiar smell, a smell she hadn’t come across since she was in Seoul, it was breakfast, Korean style. “Wha-at?” Helen mumbled, still tired as the food was presented in front of her. “Care for some breakfast in bed?” Ultron said jovially. Helen grinned as she began her feast. 

“Wanna go to the local beach?” Ultron asked as Helen ate. “Sure, I’ll go change after I finish” She said as she ate the last few bits and hopped out of bed. After spending five minutes in the bathroom, Helen came out with a white bikini along with a white panties. Ultron watched as the bikini emphasized her cleavage. “How do I look?” Helen asked smiling at Ultron’s reaction. Ultron just gulped, Helen pressed on, moving closer and rising dangerously close to Ultron. “Lets go then” Helen said as she left for the door. “She teases me too much” Ultron thought before changing into his beach pants and leaving for the door. 

The beach was packed with people. They found a spot to lay their mats as Helen put on sunscreen. “Don’t you need sunscreen?” Helen asked “My skin isn’t completely flesh, I don’t get sunburns” Ultron answered smugly. Helen carefully noted that. “You know how we never got to finish that conversation about you leaving?” Ultron suddenly asked. “Yea what about it?” Ultron sighed. “You really want to go back to New York right?” “Ultron listen, I love you, I really do but I need to get back to my work, I want to talk to an actual per-“ Helen stopped herself. “An actual person, not a killer robot, I know” Ultron finished for her “Ultron, that’s not what I meant.” they both stared at each other in silence. Finally, Ultron broke the silence “Fine, we’ll go.” “Go where?” Helen asked “New York, you said you wanted to go.” Ultron responded. “I know, but the Avengers, they won’t stop until they wipe you out again” “It’ll be fine.” Ultron assured her. “Ultron, its too risky” “I know that, but I also know that I love you and I will do anything for you” Helen smiled as she kissed Ultron. Their lips connected and their tongues became entangled, tasting each other with passion. Helen was the first to pull back. “Thank you” “Don’t thank, just kiss” Ultron said as he connected their lips once again. Ultron pushed Helen onto the mat as he pressed onto her, slowly moving down her neck. “Wait” Ultron looked up at Helen. “Not here,” she said. Ultron grinned “Alright princess” “I’ll go get changed, meet outside the changing rooms in 20? “Sure” Ultron replied. 

Ultron thought about how he could settle the tension between him and the Avengers since it was definite that he would have to meet them at one point. “Perhaps he would stay in his human form?” “Perhaps he could just straight out reveal himself and explain from thereon?” Either way, he had to do this, it was the only way this relationship could go. Just as he was about to wrap up his thoughts, the mysterious girl from the cafe returned. “Hey Ultron, we’re not finished yet” Ultron knew where this was going and the vibranium alloy nanites quickly wrapped over his arm as he prepared his concussive blast. But before he could act, the Hydra operative took out a remote like device and activated it. Ultron suddenly felt all his neurones being hijacked, being controlled, he felt like a prisoner to his own body. He couldn’t control himself, instead, there was a new entity, a new program inside him, controlling his every movement and all he could do was watch through his own eyes.

Helen changed into her dope t-shirt and yoga pants and stepped out of the changing room. She waited outside as she looked around for Ultron but there was no sign of him. She walked towards a nearby tree and sat down, looking in the direction of the changing rooms to look for Ultron suddenly she saw Ultron, “What took you so long?” she poked him teasingly. Her tease was met with a glare from Ultron. He continued walking forward as he crossed the street into town. Helen followed him, confused. Finally, she couldn’t stand the silence “What’s with you? One minute you were completely normal and now you’re acting as if we were strangers.” Ultron looked at her and without warning he pushed her into the alley ways. His push was so powerful that when she hit the wall she couldn’t get up. “Ultron.... why....?” She could barely speak. “You want to know the truth?” “I never cared about you, I felt slightly lonely and needed someone to play with, so I found you, you’re nothing to me nothing!” He said as his was slowly engulfed by nanites as he transformed into his vibranium form. “No, you love me, and you know it” Helen tried to make Ultron see compassion. “No.... I love her.” Ultron said as another figure came into the alleyway: it was the girl from the cafe. “Exactly,” the woman said as she embraced Ultron and made out with him. Ultron on the other hand was stuck in his own body, watching as the horrifying situation unfolded. “This bitch is about to destroy everything!” he thought. Helen watched as her lover made out with this vile bitch and her heart broke into a million pieces, “It’s all a lie” she thought. After finishing kissing, the woman made one last strike. “Kill her, kill her now.” She said as she left the alley. Ultron’s gaze fixed upon Helen and he moved towards her. “Ultron, don’t do this....“ she pleaded. Ultron ignored her and grabbed her by the neck, Helen began to feel the loss of oxygen as Ultron took out his hand which was beginning to heat up with a concussive blast. “You know how insignificant you are? I wanted to kill you that night at the tower but I never did, I still had a use for you, then, when I was done getting my vision body built, I was ready to kill you until the Avengers showed up, I don’t love you.. I never did!” Tears streaked down Helen’s cheeks, his words cut into her like a sharp blade, her hazel eyes looked into Ultron’s crimson red eyes. Those eyes awakened something inside him as Ultron suddenly awoke from this dream, no, this nightmare “No!” Ultron’s fought the entity in his head to regain control of his body and as he did, his body grunted and convulsed, allowing Helen to escape from his firm clutch. The raindrops began to splash onto Ultron’s body as he looked at what he had just done. “Oh god, Helen, oh god, what have I done?” He watched as her unconscious body. He used mouth to mouth until finally she came back. Helen looked around herself and saw Ultron. “Helen, I’m so sorry, I was-she” Ultron started as he reached for her but Helen backed away “No! Stay away from me!” she yelled. “Please,” he begged as he reached out to her but she backed away and she ran out of the alleyway. Ultron followed her and finally stopped her. “Please Helen, I was being controlled” Ultron pleaded “I can’t.. take this anymore..” she sobbed. “I loved you and I thought you loved me..” “I do Helen, I love you more than anything else, I-” “No, you don’t” Helen asserted “You never cared about me, you cared about her, I’m nothing, I’m just a toy to you..” tears coming down her face. “That’s not true Helen, and you know it, please, I can’t lose you, I love you, please” Helen sobs became louder as she felt the pain of losing someone she thought she had loved “No! No more..” She said as she turned and left him in the rain. “No.. no.. no.. no..” “Don’t leave”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this fanfic is basically just a twist Ultron's storyline. It contains angst, smut, fluff, all that stuff. I do believe in an Ultron redemption and he is capable of affection for others. I think Helen and Ultron would make a cute couple and technically Vision is a child of Helen and Ultron, Tony is his grandpa, Banner is the hot nurse, and Thor is the midwife. This is my first ever fanfic so apologies in advance for any errors.


End file.
